Wex Vio
"Everybody buckle up!" - to the Party before takeoff 'Wex Vio '''is the co-captain, alongside his sister, of the ''Lucky Guess. The often drunker and more impulsive of the duo, they describe themselves as simply 'free traders' in the Outer Rim on the lookout for jobs. Background Little is known, only that he had flown with his sister throughout the galaxy, having taken jobs from Corellia to Tatooine. At some point the duo either worked for or learned of Nem'ro the Hutt, aware of the allegiance of one of his allies, Anatta, which Wex himself blurted out to Whitefang and Hikaru while drunk. Involvement The Drunken One His first appearance was during Duke Piddock's private party at Gogum Hive, where he and his sister kept a booth away from most of the others. While everybody else seemed to carry either an ulterior motive or at the very least secrets from the others, the duo were comparatively open. Happy to just sit, drink and enjoy, they were there in case anybody needed fast and reliable transport or smuggling, very proud of their skills as 'free traders'. Hikaru and Whitefang were the first to approach them after the Party arrived, though the conversation was stilted and awkward with Orpa having to hush up her drunken brother when he revealed potentially risky information, alongside trying to avoid Hikaru's occasional advance. Wex was perhaps the most conversation at the table, complimenting the Party members on their own vessel and speaking candidly about their lifestyle as 'free traders'. When the conversation went nowhere, the two left the siblings alone, though the Party members had learned that the siblings flew their own vessel and that the Toydarian at the party worked for Nem'ro. They were left to their own devices until later on, when Whitefang returned alongside K'ruhk and Nox to discuss potentially smuggling them elsewhere. Eager to get down to business, and with Wex still quite drunk, Orpa took charge in the following dialogue, though she grew reserved and quiet when questions arose about their business with Duke Dimmock the following day. Unwilling to reveal, for the sake of their reputation, what they were shipping, the conversation turned sour. Nox suggested that they should just abandon their contract, which Orpa particularly refused to do. Whitefang and K'ruhk were both forceful in their demands to know what they were shipping, and when Whitefang revealed his blaster and suggested they just fess up, the siblings collectively sobered up and showed their own weapons. Wex almost immediately lost his drunken stupor and did everything but leap to his sister's defence, being the first to reactively show his own blaster and keeping his eyes on Nox and K'ruhk, who had yet to do the same. This was the event that led to Whitefang being thrown out of the Party, and while Nox and K'ruhk managed to mend the tension with both the Duke and the siblings with apologies, the conversation was over with. The unfortunate turn out of the conversation was only fully revealed when Ota later explained that the siblings and their vessel were the Party's ticket to Mos Shuuta, since their own vessel was very likely to be spotted on entering the system. The Escape Artists The next appearance of Wex was the following day at Trellik Hive, though Whitefang and the rest of the group had tried their hardest to find the siblings and apologize back at Gogum Hive. Having been convinced by Duke Dimmock to allow for 'extra cargo' in the shape of the Party members, Wex largely played the co-pilot role he was used to, taking off as soon as all four of their new passengers were aboard. While this gave them little time to settle down, the group were happy to have made a convincing escape. He was also the one to warn them over the intercom as soon as they were aboard, telling them all to buckle in. K'ruhk headed straight for the cockpit, and while most of his focus was on Orpa's masterful control of the pilot station, he was equally impressed by Wex's abilities as a co-pilot, automatically meeting every action his sister took and effortlessly carrying the load alongside her. It was Wex who then turned around and told K'ruhk about the estimated length of their journey, effectively taking the position of mouthpiece while his sister was so focused. He then counted down the time to hyperspace over the intercom for everybody onboard, as an otherwise uneventful jump succeeded. When the Whiphid K'ruhk offered his compliments to the duo on their great flying, having grown nostalgic over his last memories with a co-pilot, Wex went to shrug and thank him. Without even breaking her focus, Orpa shut him down, telling him not to do the gesture, and thanked their new passenger for his kindness. This interaction drew perhaps the first proper laugh that the bounty hunter had experienced since first fleeing Mos Shuuta a few days prior. To The Rescue...Again The siblings would resurface nearly a month later at a hidden Imperial Prison part of the Party was infiltrating. Presumably contacted by "Silver Fox" for aid, Orpa was the first down the ramp to guide the survivors of the Prison Massacre onto the ''Lucky Guess. ''She appeared happy to see Hikaru and Whitefang, though she rightfully delayed pleasantries until they were off that hellish planet. Wex was presumably at the helm of the ship at this time, keeping the ship steady in the severe rainstorms buffeting the planet.Category:NPC Category:Allies Category:Human